


The Epic Love of Tayye

by miraluka3



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-19
Updated: 2009-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraluka3/pseuds/miraluka3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <i>real</i> story behind the VMAs incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is insane crack!fic one of my friends made me do. I was innocently enjoying my day, and then she sent me this text message: "OMG Porn Battle prompt WIN: Taylor Swift/Kanye West, greatest." (there's no porn here) I got the idea in my head, and away I went.

Taylor Swift was moaning. Moaning in ecstasy. Moaning out her lover’s name.

“Oh, Kanye. Oh, yes! Kanye. Kanye!”

***

Taylor Swift was crying. Crying as her love died.

“Kanye, I know tomorrow is supposed to be our big night, the night we tell the world about us. But… I can’t. I just can’t.”

“And why is that?” her lover asked flatly.

“You’re… you’re so much older than me. And y-you’re a rapper. And you - ”

“I’m black?” he interrupted.

“You don’t fit in with my public image,” she finished lamely.

She paused, searching for words.

“Just give me some time, Kanye. I just need more time. Please?”

She began sobbing as he walked away.

***

Taylor Swift was smiling. Smiling the fake smile of someone whose heart has been broken, but must carry on.

The award meant nothing to her. Nothing without her love. Why couldn’t she have been more brave?

Then he was there next to her. She froze, unable to react, as he took the microphone out of her hands and shouted at the crowd.

“Yo, Taylor. I’m really happy for you, I’ma let you finish, but Beyoncé had one of the best videos of all time! One of the best videos of all time!”

Beyoncé? Taylor swiftly looked over in her direction. She didn’t miss the glance that was traded between her lover and this other woman.

He’s already moved on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song prompt for this chapter was "Addiction" by Kanye West.

**Kanye**

Kanye West was sitting in his car, listening to the radio. It was only a few hours after the VMAs; in fact, he was still drunk. And it was raining. Which felt rather appropriate. Especially considering the song that was playing.

Sure, he had slept with Beyoncé. A rebound one-night stand that meant nothing. Changed nothing. He was still in love with Taylor Swift. So then why? Why had he hurt her so badly?

Kanye knew most of the world wouldn’t understand what had happened earlier that night. The media would report it as though the crazy drunk guy had interrupted a poor, sweet, little girl’s moment. But he and Taylor (and possibly Beyoncé) knew the truth. They knew what that moment had really been about.

It was about pain. It was about revenge. And it was about love. After all, we always hurt the ones we love.

_“And that was ‘I Wish It Would Rain’ by The Temptations. Coming up next, we have Kanye West singing ‘Adddiction.’”_

_“You make me smile with my heart…”_

Despite everything, Kanye smiled. Here he was, listening to his own song on the radio.

_“Why everything that’s supposed to be bad make me feel so good? Everything they told me not to is exactly what I would. Man I tried to stop man, I tried the best I could.”_

Kanye had tried to stop before. He had tried not to think about her when they were apart, tried not to dream about her, tried to stop himself from showing up at her door in the middle of the night when he was lonely. Those attempts usually involved alcohol. And they usually failed.

He should have known when they started - and in fact part of him did - that this wouldn’t end well. He should have stopped after the first time. When, after a night of sweet lovemaking, Taylor quietly asked - no, demanded - “just don’t tell anyone, okay?”

After that, he had tried to convince her to come out with him in public. Even just for a coffee. But she refused. And if ever they did encounter each other in public (usually at some sort of award ceremony), she pretended not to know him. Or rather, to just know of him.

“Oh hey, Kanye, I love your work. When’s the next album coming out?”

Those encounters would be followed by days spent in isolation, trying to forget her, ignoring her phone calls. Trying to forgot those gorgeous, squinty eyes. Those legs. And that…

But inevitably, he would end up at her place (having snuck in the back to avoid the paparazzi), in her room, her arms, her bed. And they would be happy. Blissful, even. Blissfully ignoring the outside world, the world that would spell their doom.

_“You make me smile…”_

The song finished and Kanye realized he had been lost in memory, dreaming of what once was and never again could be. The realization came crashing over him again. He grabbed for the bottle he had with him and took another long drink. If only he could get over this addiction.

***

**Taylor**

Taylor Swift was sitting in the car, listening to her radio. In was only a few hours after the VMAs; in fact, she was still trying to process what had happened. She had won. She still couldn’t believe it. She was just a country girl from Pennsylvania and golly, now she was an international superstar.

Now if only she could just get over this one pesky thing: the love of her life. The events of the past couple days had shaken her to her core. Her boyfri - no, _ex_ -boyfriend, had dumped her, slept with another woman, and then announced that fact to the whole world. Sure, the world wouldn’t understand what had happened, would see Taylor as the victim of a vicious attack, but she took small comfort from that fact.

_“And that was ‘We Are Golden’ by Mika. Coming up next, we have Melissa Etheridge singing ‘I Want to Be In Love.’”_

_“Flowers for no reason but you miss me… I want to be in love.”_

Taylor had never thought Kanye would leave her. She had seen how devoted, how patient he was. He had known going into this relationship that it could never go public. She had told him that first night. The most amazing night of her life. She had never felt that way before. And that thing he did with his tongue…

And Kanye was so sweet to her, showing up unexpectedly in the middle of the night, just when she realized she was bored and couldn’t sleep. They spent endless hours together, just in her room, her bed. After all, that’s what people in love did, right?

Sometimes, Kanye would ask her to go out with him. But Taylor knew that she couldn’t, knew that dating a thirty-something rapper would not fit into the image the world had of Taylor Swift. And she knew Kanye understood. She could tell he was disappointed, but she knew he would do anything for her, for their love.

And when they did meet in public at the various award ceremonies they both attended, she always made a point of talking up his work, hoping to offer the press a soundbite that could boost Kanye’s sales among teenaged girls.

“Oh hey, Kanye, I love your work. When’s the next album coming out?”

For some reason, Kanye always seemed to be busy right after those shows. Maybe that’s where he got his inspiration for writing. Taylor didn’t really know, didn’t really care, so long as her Kanye came back to her. That’s what love meant, wasn’t it?

Even if it did mean she had to spend long, lonely nights dreaming about that face, that body, that tongue…

Taylor realized that she had been lost in memory, dreaming of what once was and never again could be. As she realized that, she knew she had to find a new love. Apparently Kanye hadn’t been the one. Although she could have sworn he was. She’d just have to find someone new.

She had just the right guy in mind. She pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

“Hey John, it’s me, Taylor. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out sometime.”


End file.
